


Growing Up Gemini

by aliythefangirl



Series: Little Geminis [2]
Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Married Life, Siblings, family life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25419616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliythefangirl/pseuds/aliythefangirl
Summary: Follow the adventures of Bonnie and Kai’s kids ,as well as Jo and Alaric’s, as they grow up in the Gemini coven.
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Malachai "Kai" Parker, Josette "Jo" Laughlin/Alaric Saltzman
Series: Little Geminis [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833634
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	1. Family Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Josie,Lizzie,Shelia,and Scott are six. Shelia and Scott are a few months younger than their cousins.  
> Josie and Lizzie are still siphons alongside their cousin Morgana.  
> Morgana’s 4 and Benjamin is 2(his nickname is Ben)  
> Also,Josie’s name was changed to Josephine in this fic.

It had almost seven years since Jo’s wedding. During that time,Kai and Bonnie had gotten married themselves and had two more children.

He pulled up to his house to see his daughter Shelia chasing after her two cousins Josie and Lizzie and laughing,his son Scott following them. Bonnie sat on the deck with Jo and their youngest two children. Morgana sat on Jo’s lap and the youngest Benjamin sat on his mom’s lap. Alaric was chasing after the four children,laughing. Kai walked up and sat down next to Bonnie and Jo,in the middle of them.

“Liv’s getting married.” Jo stated

“To some distant cousin of yours,I heard. It’s only been half a year since her and Tyler broke up.” Bonnie added on

“Dad didn’t approve of her dating a werewolf.” Jo stated,sighing.

* * *

The kids were asleep. His sister and her family had left.

He was now alone in the bedroom with his wife,who was laid out seductively on the bed with nothing on.

“Bon...” he said,disrobing himself as well. He kissed her passionately.

He broke the kiss and said “Seeing you like this just makes me want to put another baby in you.” to which Bonnie laughed and kissed him again,pulling him on top of her.

“I don’t see the appeal.” She said as she broke the kiss.

“For one,you look so goddamn sexy pregnant. For another..” Kai said and then leaned in to whisper “I love cumming inside you.”

“I’m on birth control so you can.” Bonnie whispered back

“It’s different when I know that it could blossom.” He replied back and then kissed her.

Her hands when down to his cock,stroking it. He broke the kiss to moan her name and then kissed her neck. His hands fluttered down towards her pussy,feeling it. She moaned his name at this sensation.

“Fuck me already, Malachai Bennett-Parker.” She moaned as she took in his erect cock.

“As my wifey wishes.” He said as he plunged himself inside,thrusting hard and fast. She met him with her own thrusts as they moaned together.His thrusts went on until Bonnie reached her climax with a moan of his name which caused him to pass the brink and reach his own. He spilled himself inside her and withdrew afterwards. Bonnie pulled him into a loving embrace.

* * *

Jo and Alaric came back the next day andthey talked amongst themselves.

“I got a interesting proposition.” Alaric said

“From who? What type?” Bonnie asked

“Klaus Mikaelson,apparently he wants to open up a school in their old mansion in Mystic Falls. They couldn’t find any school for their daughter Hope so he’s opening one and wants me to be the headmaster.” Alaric replied

“That sounds like a good idea,Ric. What will it be called?” Bonnie replied  
“ Labonair Preparatory School.” Ric replied

“A school for witches,werewolves,and vampires. Labonair is Hayley’s birth last name.” Ric adding on to his earlier statement

“I am taking it. Klaus says he will be staying out of it,mostly. Just the grounds and the funds.” Ric stated and all those agreed.

“Well,we will definitely send our kids to Labonair Prep if you’re the headmaster.” Bonnie replied and Kai nodded,agreeing.

Kai got a phone call and left the conversation. He returned shortly after.

“There’s been a prison break. All the heretics are gone-Lily Salvatore found a way for them to get out.” Kai said.


	2. Drawn To

A couple days later,Liv arrived at Bonnie and Kai’s doorstep.

Bonnie went and opened the door.

Suddenly, two little kids rushed to the door screaming “Aunt Liv!” and grasping her legs.

“Hi,Shelia and Scott.” she said and hugged both of them. Morgana and Ben followed and got hugs from their Aunt Liv.

Kai followed after his kids, and looked at his now 28 year old sister.

Bonnie led their kids away saying “Aunt Liv and Daddy have to talk about grownup things right now. She will be able to play later,okay?” earning some murmured protests from the kids.

“There’s been a prison break, the Heretics are in Mystic Falls.” Liv said as Kai led her into the basement into their magic room, and led her to the couch.

They sat together and Liv asked “What are you going to do about it,Almighty Coven Leader?” with a sneer.

“Catch them and imprison them somewhere. If all else fails,a stake will do.” Kai replied

“You know I’m only here because Dad sent me.” Liv sneered

“I know that very well,sissy. That’s why you almost always visit when I’m on coven business trips,so you don’t have the hardship of pretending to be civil to me around the kids. How’s your engagement going?” Kai said,with a question at the end

“Swimmingly.” Liv replied back,with no emotion

“You know you don’t have to marry what’s-his-name. You could get back with Tyler.” Kai said.

“Dad expects me to. The coven expects me to.” Liv muttered,under her breath.

“I found it freeing not doing what the coven expects you to. Dad has little power anymore,I will still have you in the coven.” Kai says

“Twins,Kai. They expect me to have prefect magical twins with Devon McCoy. They can’t use yours or Jo’s,so now I’m delegated to being the breeder.” Liv said,huffing.

Liv and Kai went up to the living room to play with his kids and Jo and Alaric had arrived with their children.

Another set of twins got a hug from their Aunt Liv.

* * *

Bonnie was in the Mystic Falls Town Sqaure, the kids playing with Tyler and Matt.

Suddenly two blondes and a brunette approached and started to watch as the children played.

They put their hands on Bonnie’s shoulder and she felt a jolt. Siphoniers. Seeing as she knew all four that were in existence, she knew these were the heretics.

She jumped up and looked at them.

“If you attempt to hurt my children,you’ll feel the full wrath of my husband and I.” She said

“Now,now,no need for that. We were just watching. My name’s Valerie and this is Mary Louise and Nora.” One of the blondes said.

“We were drawn to them...Gemini children. If I’m not mistaken,one’s a siphon as well.” The brunette,Nora,said.

Bonnie nodded and they got into the car,with the children.

“Kai,I met some people who you might wanna met..” she said,as she walked though the door with the women and their children.

Kai looked at them at once and he growled.

“Don’t you ever think of harming my children.” He growled

“No,we wouldn’t. Bad idea to attack the leader of our coven’s children.” Mary Louise said

The kids were terrified and had run into the living room.

“You’re Heretics. Where’s the rest of you?” He asked

“Don’t know. We kinda got spilt up after the escape thing.” Valerie replied

“Where have you been staying?” Bonnie asked.

“A small cabin at the edge of Mystic Falls. Foreclosure.” Mary Louise replied and Bonnie nodded.

“Are you going to harm anyone?” Bonnie asked

“Heavens no. We just drink animal blood and of course,blood bags.” Nora replied.


End file.
